


Day 10 - Fucking Machine

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machine, Kinktober, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tentacles, explicit - Freeform, smut with a side of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Lance wanted to scream out for help but before a sound could come out, one of those metal-but-not-actually-feeling-like-metal tentacles slid into his mouth and down his throat, effectively muffling his voice. He struggled again, the other tentacle like things that were holding him giving him some possibility to move but not releasing him. Instead he could feel the one in his throat spill something, forcing him to swallow whatever it was releasing into his throat. Tears were already stinging in his eyes as he tried to get out again, the machines still not releasing their grip on him. Just where had things gone so wrong?__________________________Or: Lance discovers a fun new room in the Castle of Lions.





	Day 10 - Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a little late but I was super busy with university. Hope you like it nonetheless. I have no idea how I even came up with this thing, but it was the only prompt I really liked of those. I never wrote anything like this before so I hope it's bearable.
> 
> Hope you like it and have fun reading!

Lance wanted to scream out for help but before a sound could come out, one of those metal-but-not-actually-feeling-like-metal tentacles slid into his mouth and down his throat, effectively muffling his voice. He struggled again, the other tentacle like things that were holding him giving him some possibility to move but not releasing him. Instead he could feel the one in his throat spill something, forcing him to swallow whatever it was releasing into his throat. Tears were already stinging in his eyes as he tried to get out again, the machines still not releasing their grip on him. Just where had things gone so wrong?

Lance had decided to explore the castle at some point during the night when he lay awake. He had already given up on getting any sleep whatsoever and needed to keep himself busy somehow. So he was roaming the halls of the Castle of Lions in hopes of finding something cool. Maybe a pool that they would actually be able to use. Instead he had found some room he hadn’t been to before. It had immediately unlocked when he tried to open it, letting him inside. It was anything but spectacular. It was empty and dark. Nothing he wanted to see. And still he wanted to know for sure that he wasn’t missing out on some super special secret room and went inside.

When the door shut behind him and he heard a lock clicking in place as machines whirred to life and light started flooding the room, Lance knew he had made a terrible mistake. He tried to turn around to leave the room or try to pick the lock somehow, now regretting having gone in just a shirt and pants as he had no way to call for help. And before he could even do as much as attempt to turn, he felt something grab his wrists, pulling him into the air, more of those things he now saw that looked like tentacles wrapping around his body and lifting him nicely up.

Something started scanning his whole body, a computer making some strange beeping sound in a corner of the room. As Lance turned he could hear it say, _“Initiating Program: Blue”_. Now he definitely was terrified of the castle. As if that spooky corrupted King Alfor hadn’t been enough, now it also talked and- what was _Program: Blue_? Panic rose in his chest as he struggled against the tentacle like things holding him. Whatever he was, he did not want to find out.

The light was dimmed and he was moved to the centre of the room. A small hatch opened in the ground and the tentacle was pushed down his throat where it spilled whatever it was that it contained. As he felt the tentacles loosen their grip slightly, Lance watched some sort of mattress being spread out on the floor underneath him. No second later than that thing was ready was he dropped on top of it, wincing as he started to shift, looking around. He could see something in the corner that was approaching the bed and tried to make out what it was. It was - he blinked once, thinking he might have seen wrong – was that thing phallus shaped? Oh hell no, he was not going to stay and find out.

But before he could react and move off the weird kind of bed that had appeared, his ankles were grabbed by the tentacles. Seconds later his arms were held again as well, the machines moving him into place so he was laid splayed out on the bed, unable to move away as another tentacle approached him, starting to remove his clothing carefully. He didn’t know how that was possible but the machine somehow managed to remove his clothes without damaging them. And without giving him a chance to escape or even truly struggle.

As he lay there, spread out by a machine, something he did not want to think of slowly moving closer to him, Lance could feel his body growing hot. He groaned slightly, now shifting uncomfortably, realising that he was getting erect. Why was he getting turned on by machines that held him down? As one of the tentacles wrapped around his slowly hardening member, he realised. That tentacle probably pumped some aphrodisiac into him. At least that’s what they always did in the stories he had read. Of course he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had read stuff like that. But nonetheless it kind of prepared him for what was to come next.

A rather small tentacle was starting to move between his legs, another around his groin, leaving him whimpering softly. He was getting turned on now and couldn’t stop his body from reacting one way or another. Suddenly the two small tentacles were gone, one easily slipping inside his ass, one going inside his urethra and holy hell, he had never felt anything like it. The one inside of him started releasing some liquid, he could feel it gush his inside his body, whining softly at the feeling. He could feel it retreat and a second one, just as small enter. They didn’t really hurt, considering just how small they were so he couldn’t deny that he felt no discomfort.

The second tentacle started sucking up the liquid the first one had released, making sure to clean him out. From the machine something along the lines of _“Cleaning process finished”_ could be heard but he paid it no mind. The first one released another spurt of something inside of him before both of them retreated. Lance could feel whatever had been released inside of him running out as he was shifted on the bed to make sure he wouldn’t fall off. The on in his urethra wasn’t retreating though. Instead it stayed inside him, starting to softly vibrate. It was unlike anything he had experienced in his life. The feeling made his hips buck violently, the tentacles holding him giving him enough space for said movement. Lance now literally moaned, his body growing hotter and his mind starting to cloud over. Who cared that the castle was about to fuck him? He wanted it to do it. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Just what had that thing spilled down his throat to make him desire such things?

Lance whine softly, feeling a tentacle slide inside of him. This one was a little bigger than the ones from before, making him hiss in slight pain. And still it didn’t truly hurt. Sure, it gave a little sting but it passed within seconds, leaving him with the need to start moving his hips again as the vibrations inside his cock continued. He felt a full moan escape now, his legs starting to shake. If that thing wasn’t inside him, he knew he would already be brought over the edge. But instead he was left dry humping the air, his cock sensitive as it had never been and oh God, was that tentacle going to start stroking him now?

The vibrations inside him stopped and Lance was given a few seconds to breathe before both the tentacle inside his cock and ass started to inflate a little. He was definitely sealed up now, unable to orgasm until the machine decided to allow it, making him whine and whimper as he was shifting on the bed, trying to get away from the soft and teasing stroking motion. “Please,” he whimpered, not sure who he was begging anyways. He suddenly gasped out, feeling a sting from his ass where the other tentacle was still inflating itself. By now it was getting uncomfortable but as if knowing that he was starting to feel pain it started to vibrate and oh – right there it felt amazing! It kept buzzing against his prostate, though it also started moving. It was sliding in and out of him smoothly, the structure changing when it noticed Lance gasping and pleading it to allow him to cum. He whimpered again, shaking his head as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

This was cruel, just cruel. His cock was aching already with the need for release and he just needed it! Why wouldn’t the machine just let him orgasm? As he was thinking about how much he needed to cum, the little tentacle inside his cock started vibrating again, pulling back and pushing back in. He was actually screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure now. Heat was pooling uncomfortably in his groin and he was already sweating even though the machines couldn’t have been at it that long yet. Suddenly a third tentacle slipped into his mouth, forcing itself down his throat. Lance chocked, feeling it spill even more of that stuff down his throat, swallowing it willingly this time. He felt all three of the tentacles fuck him, moaning helplessly as he focused on his breath, unable to do much more, the pain from being unable to cum making him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

And suddenly all three tentacled pulled out. Lance had been completely unprepared for such a thing, actually screaming as they all pulled back. He didn’t know how them pulling out did it, but he could feel his cock pulsing against his stomach. He actually saw stars, something he had only ever imagined possible in fiction and could feel the other tentacles release him as he was shaking and his muscles spasmed from the intensity of the orgasm he was currently experiencing. He went limp after what felt like an eternity, not understanding what had just happened. He turned his head, expecting to see the machine retreat. Instead he could make out how something even bigger than that tentacle approached him.

Lance was whining, trying to get up and out of the bed, stumbling and falling right away. The tentacled picked him back up, placing him on all fours on the bed. Of course he tried to get off again, not wanting to feel that thing he had just seen enter him. But the machine was having none of that. Instead a tentacle drew up in front of his face as if to threaten him to behave or he would get another dose. Now, Lance was many things but definitely not an idiot that would let himself be drugged up even more. He already was hot enough and high on aphrodisiacs without another splash down his throat. He would stay where he was if that what those things wanted.

When he complied, the tentacled wrapped around his arms and legs, making sure he would stay on all fours. Another tentacle with some weirdly shaped part at the front now approached him. He was watching it, not understanding what it was doing until it had pushed a ring around his cock and started vibrating. He cried out in shock, it actually hurting as he was already overstimulated. But the machine only saw that as encouragement and kept the vibrations up, starting a rhythm of varying speeds to make sure he couldn’t get used to it.

Lance felt tears run down his cheeks, the pain his cock was causing him drowned out by the pleasure he was feeling. And before he had time to think, something pushed into his ass again. This time it was bigger than before. And there were some strange numbs on it. And was that a vein-?! Lance turned, seeing a rather big dildo being pushed inside of him. And before he could form a coherent though, the thing started to vibrate. Oh no, not a dildo, a vi- before he could finish the thought the vibrations brought him over the edge again, leaving him a sobbing and screaming mess. But unlike before, the tentacles didn’t stop this time. Instead they stayed where they were. The dildo was fucking him at a slow and steady pace and that strange cock ring like thing making him whine from the overstimulation.

 When he thought he was coming down from the high he had just been on, the machine behind him picked up speed and started thrusting more violently and much quicker into him. As it did so, other tentacles were staring to shift his body and the toy until it had the right angle. It was aimed right at his prostate, every thrust making him scream in pleasure. Lance felt like he was going to lose his mind, unable to come down from the waves of pleasure he was feeling, one after another. His cock was twitching within minutes. He didn’t think it was possible to orgasm twice in such a short amount of time but here he was, cumming once again and sobbing as the machines still did not stop.

Instead they now started to move all over his body. Two strange looking tentacles laid themselves across his nipples, the front extending. Lance screamed, starting to feel hoarse, when they vibrated softly, just barely strong enough to make him feel a difference to the rest of the tentacles that were covering his whole body. At every one of the areas that he could imagine turning him on, there was one of those tentacles vibrating softly. His mind was blank now. All he could think of was that he was feeling so good. This was so good. He never wanted to leave. He didn’t know if he came again or if he just never stopped cumming at this point.

After some time, a tentacle was pushing down his throat again, starting to fuck him in rhythm with the others. Lance was sure that if it wasn’t for the machine holding him upright, he would long have collapsed now. Orgasm after orgasm was wrenched from him by the machines. He wanted nothing more than to feel more. To cum again. It felt so good. More, more.

And then the tentacles started to retreat and Lance pretty much wanted to call for them to stay. Bu the one in his throat remained where it was, as well as some of those holding him upright. But their vibrations stopped. He suddenly felt way too empty when the dildo was pulled out, leaving him confused and scared. He needed it. He wanted it back. It felt so good. The ring left his cock and nearly all of those wicked pieces of genius engineering retreated.

Once he was just barely kept up, the tentacle shot something down his throat again. _“Antidote administered. Program: Blue finished. Shutting down.”  
_ The computer. Lance started to remember something now. The tentacles all retreated and he was left to collapse on his own onto the bed. He was confused. His body hurt. He was sensitive in way he had never imagined possible. But he had also never felt so good before.


End file.
